Excusas para conseguir un Beso
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: Acababa de descubrir lo que en verdad él sentía, y debía hacérselo entender a ella...pero, ¿qué excusa pondría? Mal summary, pero en realidad la historia no está tan mal, denle una oportunidad. Espero Reviews. Primer fanfic de esta pareja.


**¡Hola, lectores de Fanfiction! Aquí regresa **_**AbbyKoikeSan**_** con una nueva historia. Ésta vez se trata de la serie **_**Vandread**_**, con la pairing de **_**HibikixDita**_**. ¡Son tan lindos! Me encantan como pareja –w-. Me inspiré leyendo varios otros fics de ellos, y leyendo el manga de **_**Lovely Complex **_**xD! No me pregunten porqué, porque no lo sé xD.**

**Bueno, espero que la disfruten y les quisiera decir que a todos los que leen **_**Always For You**_** ya estoy trabajando en el final. ¡No desesperen!**

**Vandread no me pertenece, todos sus derechos a su respectivo autor.**

**Enjoy!**

"**Excusas para conseguir un beso"**

Era una de esos días tranquilos en el Nirvana. Extrañamente, no había señales de algún enemigo al acecho, o de ciertas naves asesinas. No, esa tarde, todo estaba en paz.

Hibiki Tokai, como siempre solía cuando tenía un descanso, estaba encargándose de que se Vanguard estuviera en forma; puliéndolo y lavándolo como cual auto nuevo. Rechinaba, pulía, limpiaba por todos lados. Le gustaba verlo relucir de limpio. Al meterse a la cabina de comando para limpiar en el interior, se encontró con el molesto muñequito caricaturesco de sí mismo amarrado a un lado de las manivelas. Frunció el seño al verlo.

"_Esa chica tonta…"_, pensó para sí, al recordar a la tierna joven que le había hecho tal regalo. Como siempre solía pasar cuando limpiando su vangata estaba, ella se le cruzó por la mente. Aunque él nunca lo aceptara, pensaba en ella casi todo el tiempo. Y disfrutaba hacerlo, muy en el fondo. Le gustaba recordar toda su hermosa cabellera rojiza, sus brillantes ojos azules y su inquietante anatomía. Todo lo que sus ojos le permitían ver. Y aquello que no, solo se lo imaginaba, haciendo que ciertas partes de su cuerpo se sobrecalentaran.

Durante las últimas semanas, había estado extraño. No sabía porqué, pero sentía una inquietud inexplicable. No era nada parecido al nerviosismo creado por la cercanía de la muchacha, ni el bochorno que se acumulaba en sus mejillas cuando ella le sonreía; eso era algo más. Y ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que ocurriría después…

-.-

Ella, como siempre, sonriente. Paseándose por los pasillos con ese candor que le caracterizaba. Su hermosa sonrisa, una capaz de hacer añicos cualquier corazón masculino, revoloteaba de felicidad como todos los días. Siempre saludando alegremente a todo el mundo, siendo servicial y educada. Todo un encanto de mujercita. Porque apenas era una jovencita convirtiéndose en mujer. Porque, aún guardaba un poco de inocencia muy en el fondo.

-¡Buenos días, Dita-chan!- le saludó de vuelta Erza, la joven madre del Nirvana. La nombrada, de inmediato se volvió a ella y sonrió.

-¿Cómo amaneció Karu-chan?- le preguntó, viendo juguetear a la pequeña con el robot con forma de huevo.

-Muy bien, gracias por preocuparte.

Ella sonrió. Después, miró a todos lados a su alrededor, buscando algo.

-¿Buscas a Hibiki-kun, verdad?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa de comprensión. La pelirroja solo bajó un poco el rostro apenada, con las mejillas encendidas.

-D-Dita tiene ganas de ver a Alien-san…

Erza solo le sonrió.

-Creo que se encuentra en la sala de los dreads- le susurró, llenando de felicidad a la hermosa chica.

-¡Gracias Erza-san!

Y salió de ahí corriendo como llegó. Apresurada, y con el corazón pegado al pecho, llegó por fin a la sala. Y lo divisó arriba, dentro de su vangata. La sonrisa se le hizo mucho más ancha. En silencio, subió por las escaleras, hasta llegar al piso donde él también se encontraba. Hibiki terminaba de acomodar los asientos y de aspirarlos.

-Bien, con esto queda termina…

-¡Alien-san!

Ese saludo lo hizo brincar del susto. Volteó de inmediato, encontrándose de golpe con la enorme sonrisa de la chica.

-¡T-Tú!

Ella parpadeó, haciendo que él suspirara de frustración.

-¿Ahora que quieres?- le preguntó con fastidio, desviando un poco su rostro sonrojado. La chica, aparentó que no notó su tono de descontento.

-He venido a saludarte, Alien-san- exclamó asquerosamente alegre, así como a él lo ponía nervioso. Y es que, con semejante rostro, como no iba a ponerse nervioso, si era el más hermoso que jamás haya visto.

-A-Ah…- dijo, sin mirarla aún. Se rascó con nerviosismo la cabeza. Sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas. Luego, la observó.

-Ahmm…

Ella esperó a que él dijera algo, ansiosa.

-B-Bueno, p-puedes quedarte. Solo, no molestes- le dijo, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza. Ella emocionada, no pudo evitar gritar, y lanzarse a su cuello.

-¡Gracias, Alien-san. Dita promete que se portará bien y no lo molestará!

Por supuesto, esto tomó por sorpresa al aturdido chico, que no pudo ni siquiera evitar el sonido bobo que salió de sus labios al hacer contacto con su delicada piel. Sus manos se quedaron rígidas a sus costados, no podían tocarla. Cuando lo soltó, sintió como si le hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de sí mismo. Suspiró.

Sí, ahí seguía, con esa sonrisota boba pintada en la cara. Y es que, no se cansaba de mirarlo. Podía permanecer horas y horas y horas postrada ahí, a su lado, simplemente observándolo.

-Alien-san, ¿porqué limpias tu vanguard?- preguntó, curiosa.

-Porque sí.

Silencio. Él siguió puliendo el maldito robot.

-Alien-san, ¿porqué te gusta limpiar tu vanguard?- de nuevo, otra pregunta.

-Porque sí.

Y también, silencio. Él seguía haciendo lo mismo.

-Alien-san, ¿porqué te gusta tanto pelear?- sí, otra estúpida pregunta.

-Porque sí…- dijo ahora, con un tono más fastidiado que de costumbre.

Silencio. Él suspiró. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Alien-san, ¿porqué siempre ayudas a Lider y a las demás?

Maldijo entre dientes. Esta mujer lo estaba exasperando.

-¡Porque sí!- gritó, casi enojado.

-Alien-san…

-¡Ya basta!¡No hables más, me hartas!- le gritó, volteándose a verla, completamente colerizado, y con una venita casi a reventar en su sien. Ella, triste, agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento. Y-Yo solo quería-

-¡No me importa lo que querías!¡Sólo déjame en paz!

Silencio. Él, al no escuchar nada a sus espaldas, volteó lentamente. Y lo que vio, le dio un buen estrujón a su pecho. La dulce pelirroja, siempre sonriente, siempre alegre, siempre feliz…ahora lloraba amargamente, con la mirada en el suelo, con sus pucheros y sus sollozos, de una niña pequeña. Se limpiaba inútilmente las lágrimas, y sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo estaban.

-P-Perdón…- sollozaba. Hibiki la miró serio, pero con un toque de culpa. Él no quería hacerla llorar, pero a veces era tan…¡molesta! Pero, no habló. Seguía ahí, en silencio.

Ella levantó la vista, queriendo decir algo, pero…

-A-Ali…

-¡He dicho que me dejes EN PAZ!- le gritó, sin siquiera pensarlo. Los ojos de la chica, expandidos, y las lágrimas brotando de ellos. No dijo más, con un sollozo ahogado, salió corriendo de ahí. Al ya haberse marchado, Hibiki recuperó el control de su cuerpo.

-¡Diablos!- gritó, de coraje. Lo había arruinado, lo sabía; pero…¡ella era tan molesta!

-.-

Ya había terminado. Miró satisfecho su trabajo, y se marchó a su cuarto. En el camino, se encontró con Misty, quién sacaba varias cosas de unas cajas.

-Misty, ¿qué haces?- le preguntó, sintiendo verdadera curiosidad.

-Saco algunas cosas que ya no necesito- le comentó, aún sin mirarlo. En eso, él observa una pequeña caja tirada en el suelo. Tenía algo así como una foto al frente. La levantó, y la observó curioso. Nunca había visto algo igual. Leyó en la portada _"Cómo enamorar a una mujer de una forma inteligente, y de paso aceptar nuestros propios sentimientos"_. Puso cara de interrogación. En ese momento, Misty voltea, y divisa a Hibiki completamente ido, viendo la caja que tenía en las manos. Ella sonrió.

-¿Te gusta?- se acercó, y le preguntó.

-¿E-Eh?¡Ah, no! Ni siquiera se que es.

-Es una película, Hibiki.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, mira.

La abre, y se puede ver un DVD dentro. Hibiki lo observa un poco más extrañado.

-Deberías verla.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. Estoy segura de que te ayudará mucho.

-¿Eh?

En ese momento, la llama Meia. Ella contesta, y luego voltea de nuevo con él.

-Puedes quedártela. Te la regalo.

Y sale corriendo de ahí.

-¡Espera, Misty!

Pero su voz ya no la alcanzó. Con una ceja levantada, observó la foto de la caja. Tenían a una mujer y a un hombre besándose. Él se sonrojó.

"_¿Y en qué demonios me va a ayudar esto?"_, se preguntó a sí mismo.

Ya era de noche en el Nirvana. Todos los tripulantes degustaban de su exquisita cena. En una mesa estaban Erza, Paibay, Meia y Dita platicando animosamente, con excepción de la pelirroja, quién no se veía con ganas de comer nada. En otra un poco más apartada, se encontraban Bart, Duero, Parfeit y Jura charlando de cosas de la mecánica y la medicina; mientras que una casi completamente apartada, estaba Hibiki. Se le veía comer como siempre, sin preocupación alguna. Sin embargo, Erza se dio cuenta del cambio repentino en Dita y Hibiki. Se acercó a ella, tomando una de sus manos.

-Dita-chan, ¿estás bien?

-No mucho, Erza-san.

Ella le miró preocupada.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

La chica dudó un poco. Luego levantó la vista.

-Dita prefiere decirte a solas, Erza-san.

La susodicha sonríe.

-Como quieras, Dita-chan.

Mientras tanto, Hibiki no podía dejar de pensar en la chica de ojos azules y hermosos cabellos rojos. Sabía que había metido la pata bastante mal. Pero era que lo tenía harto con su Alien-san porqué esto, porqué lo otro…¡lo exasperaba!

La cena terminó sin más preámbulos. Todos se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Hibiki, llegó bostezando a su cuarto. Comenzó lentamente a despojarse de sus zapatos y prendas, para dormir con más comodidad, quedando solamente con una playera ligera y unos bóxers. Cuando estuvo por apagar la luz, divisó la almohada en su colchón. Suspiró en seco.

"_¿Por qué tienes que ser tan molesta?"_, se preguntó a sí mismo, acariciando suavemente el dibujito bobo del alien, bordado dulcemente por las exquisitas manos de esa mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Y es que, tenía que ser siempre ella, no había nadie más. Aún cuando estaba ocupado, o haciendo algo importante, eso no le impedía pensar en ella, preguntándose que estaría haciendo en esos momentos. Y todo eso era aún cuando ella se la pasaba casi todo el maldito día persiguiéndolo con sus sonoros 'Alien-san' que se escuchaban por toda la santa nave. Siempre le venía a la mente, siempre. Y lo que era aún peor, era que a veces le nacían unas extrañas ganas de espiarla, para así matar esa estúpida 'obsesión' de saber siempre si todo estaba bien con ella. Porque, ¡era bastante torpe esa chica! Todo lo estropeaba. En los entrenamientos, siempre era ella la que se salía de la línea de formación, o disparaba un misil sin previo aviso. Siempre era ella la que se disculpaba por andar pensando en su 'estúpido mundo de alienígenas y todas esas boberías', según palabras de él mismo. Pero, era inevitable no pensar en ella. Era inevitable corregirla cuando se equivocaba, y burlarse de ella en su cara. Era inevitable no observarla cuando sonreía o reía junto con las demás, cuando estaba emocionada o desesperada, o cuando le hacía un sinfín de gestos a Karu-chan para hacerla reír. Sí, era inevitable no sentirse en calma o sereno cuando sabía que ella estaba bien, después de un combate. Muchas veces, cuando terminaban una batalla y llegaban a la nave, la observaba de lejitos para cerciorarse de que no hubiera sufrido ningún daño durante éste. Lo hacía así, porque era demasiado orgulloso como para preguntar un simple _"¿Estás bien, no te pasó nada?"_. Suspiró. De nuevo estaba pensando en ella, inconscientemente. Eso se ha vuelto muy frecuente, a criterio suyo. Se sentó en la cama, y siguió observando la almohada. No se había dado cuenta, desde cuando era que pensaba en ella. No se había dado cuenta, desde cuando sentía esa estúpida felicidad cuando la veía, o ese nerviosismo cuando se le acercaba. Esas emociones, tan ajenas a él en un principio, y ahora tan propias, tan suyas. Pero, se sentían bien. Se disfrutaban. Aún cuando él dijera que era una molestia, le encantaba tenerla ahí con él. Aún cuando decía que ese apodo de 'Alien-san' era bobo y nada masculino, siempre esperaba ansioso escucharlo por algún rincón del lugar. Inconscientemente, esperaba con desesperación escuchar su voz, usando ese ridículo sobrenombre, y luego que lo recibiera con una enorme sonrisa. Si, era que lo hacía. Y se sentía estúpido así. Se sentía inferior, indefenso, frágil ante aquélla mirada ojiazul. Ante esos ojos que lo perturbaban hasta en sus sueños.

Suspiró. Siempre que pasaban estas cosas, terminaba con un raro sentimiento en el pecho, y un incómodo cosquilleo en el abdomen. Se recostó, dispuesto a dormir. Pero, al hacerlo, sintió un bultito justo debajo de su espalda. Se levantó, extrañado, para encontrarse con la caja que antes le había dado Misty. La 'película', como ella la llamaba. Se volvió a sentar en la cama, y la sostuvo entre sus dedos. La observó, ansioso. De pronto, le dió una tremenda curiosidad por saber de qué trataba la dichosa película. Decidido a descubrirlo, acercó el televisor que se le había acomodado en su modesto cuarto, y como por obra de la suerte, tenía DVD incluido. Conectó la televisión, y la encendió. Comenzó a cambiar de canal hasta encontrar el correcto. Entonces, abrió la compuertita del reproductor, y puso el CD en él. Lo cerró. Esperó a que comenzara. Entonces, inició…

"_Yo ya no sabía qué hacer. Estaba desesperado. Habíamos discutido horriblemente. Yo la había herido con mis palabras, y fui incapaz de ir tras ella para disculparme. Y así, en mi soledad, me he dado cuenta de que estoy profundamente enamorado de ella. Que no existe otra mujer en el mundo a la que yo pueda querer, que no sea ella. Lo que siento en verdad, es AMOR"_

Hibiki se estremeció al escuchar esa palabra. Amor. Ese sentimiento que para él es completamente indiferente. Pero, eso no fue lo único que le llamó la atención, sino la enorme similitud que esas palabras tenían con él en ese momento, exceptuando claro, la parte del enamoramiento y todo lo demás.

"_Éste es el caso de Adrien. Él no sabe como reconquistar a su chica, y está desesperado por lograr una reconciliación. Pero, no solo le pasa a él, sino a muchos hombres que por causa de su ego se ciegan a sí mismos, y se vuelven incapaces de aceptar sus propios sentimientos. Si usted es uno de ellos, lo exhortamos a conocer los siguientes pasos para enamorar a una chica, y arreglar su problema sentimental. Pero, no sólo le ayudaran en eso, sino también a cómo aceptar sus sentimientos, y ser capaz de transmitirlos. A como dejar a un lado su tonto orgullo, y darse cuenta que en verdad, __ella __vale mucho más que eso. A descubrir que, __**ella**__** es lo más valioso e importante en su vida.**__"_

Una punzada atacó a su corazón al escuchar esa frase por parte del presentador de la disque película, que más bien era un programa muy al estilo de 12 corazones*. Todo eso que ese hombre había dicho, lo habían dejado pensando. Le sorprendía todo lo relacionado al tema de las mujeres y todo eso, pero le sorprendía mucho más la relación del tema entre la mujer y el amor. ¿Qué era eso del amor? Y lo que más le inquietaba: ¿Los hombres, eran capaces de amar a una mujer? Se preguntaba cada vez con más insistencia y curiosidad. Quería descubrir todo ese mundo que se escondía a sus ojos. Quería…_sentirlo_.

"_Lo primero que tiene que saber, es que __**el amor entre un hombre y una mujer **__**sí existe**__"_

Levantó la vista, asombrado, ya que era como si la propia televisión hubiese leído su mente y respondido automáticamente a su cuestión. Ahora sí, tenía razones para mirar esa 'película'.

"_Y si no está muy familiarizado con esto del amor, con mucho gusto le daremos una serie de ejemplos y descripciones de lo que es __**estar enamorado**__. La propia definición de amor, partiendo de lo científico sería __**toda estimulación o respuesta que damos hacía la 'atracción' que nos provoca otro ser hacía nosotros mismos.**__"_

Sacudió con brusquedad la cabeza, poniendo cara de interrogación. ¿Cómo que amor era la estimulación que damos hacía la 'atracción' que nos provoca otro ser?¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Se revolvió los cabellos, exasperado. Pero, derrotado por el deseo de saber de una vez por todas la causa de todos esos sonroses, todos esos cosquilleos, todos esos escalofríos que esa chica loca le hacía sentir.

"_Pero, lo que nosotros buscamos no es una explicación científica, ni mucho menos__** lógica**__, ya que de lo que nosotros hablamos, va mucho más allá de eso. El amor, no necesita ninguna ciencia, lógica o religión, ya que por sí mismo se manifiesta en nosotros, en el momento adecuado. El amor, no necesita de cosas materiales o palabras para demostrarse; sólo con el simple hecho de una __**mirada**__, una __**sonrisa**__ de parte de ella, para sentir lo que sentimos. Para hacer que nos estremezcamos, que sintamos ese ardor bochornoso en la cara, para instarnos a observarla, a pensar en ella. Eso, es el __**amor**__"_

No lo podía creer. Todo lo que describía aquél ridículo conductor, concordaba totalmente con lo que él sentía. Poco a poco, estaba entendiendo parte de lo que sucedía en su interior. Pero sabía qué, si deseaba ser sacado completamente de dudas, debía mirar aquélla película completa.

"_Bien, con esta pequeña introducción a lo que es el amor, y lo complejo de su comprensión, damos inicio con esta guía para conseguir el amor de aquélla mujer que lo tiene perdido; y si alguna vez lo tuvo, pero por numeradas circunstancias lo perdió, ¡lo volverá a recuperar! Todo es cuestión de saber con destreza, como usar éstos consejos que le daremos a continuación._

_Primero que nada, hablaremos de los diferentes 'etapas' por la que pasa una relación. Pero, como sabemos que cada persona es diferente, y no todo lo que nos pasa les pasa a todos, he aquí las fases de lo que, literalmente, va pasando en una relación amorosa:_

'_Está enamorado de ella, pero es demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo'._

'_Ella está enamorada de usted, y usted lo sabe, y ella se lo demuestra día con día, pero usted está tan indeciso con sus sentimientos que no sabe como tratarla'._

'_Siempre que ella le demuestra lo cuan está interesada en usted, lo hace de una manera que usted la ve molesta, y siempre termina arruinando el momento, ya siendo que usted la haga hecho llorar, o se hayan peleado muy fuertemente'._

'_Después de haberse dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho, se siente miserable y abrumado por su constante confusión e indecisión, sumado con la distancia que ella entabla entre ambos, y lo cual le trae algo de paz; por lo que ocasiona, que no sepa muy bien si arreglar las cosas, o dejarlas como están'._

'_Cuando se decide a arreglar las cosas, su poca experiencia con el amor lo hacen divagar ante las palabras que debería decir, o los sentimientos que debería revelar'._

'_Entonces, usted hace un intento de "arreglar las cosas", que solo termina dejándolas igual que al principio, sin resolverse ni aclararse nada'._

_Sabemos que, todos los pasos antes mencionados, concuerdan completamente con lo que usted está viviendo diariamente con esa chica. Y no lo niegue, porque es verdad"_

De nuevo, se quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. ¡Cómo era posible que una estúpida grabación lo conociera mucho mejor de lo que se conocía él mismo! Ni siquiera había pensado en que las cosas estaban así, pero una vez que las escuchó, se dio cuenta de que era su caso al 100%. Y no iba a negar, como bien decía la cinta, ya que _era la verdad_.

"_Entonces, con todas las posibles situaciones explicadas, damos inicio a los pasos para que usted pueda, con éxito, vivir libremente su romance, y transformarlo no sólo en un sólido y duradero matrimonio, sino en todo un futuro que se fijará sobre los hijos que esto mismo le otorgará._

_Bien, lo primero que debe saber, es que es un error el negarse reiteradamente a sí mismo que usted siente algo por ella. Es un error porque, es totalmente cierto. Y digo que lo es, porque es completamente lógico que en realidad está enamorado de ella, pero algo llamado 'orgullo' lo hace creerse a sí mismo que no es verdad, ya sea por el miedo al rechazo, o por la escasa costumbre que tiene con el amor._

_El consejo que le damos conforme a esto, es el siguiente:_

_**Deje a un lado su orgullo, su miedo, su inseguridad y demuestre valentía al aceptar que está enamorado perdidamente de ella.**_

_**No piense en lo ridículo que sería, o lo raro que pueda sonar; lo**_

_**Único que necesita es aceptarlo.**_

_Ahora, con el 2do caso, le decimos que si esa chica está enamorada de usted, y se lo demuestra diariamente, sepa que ya es ganancia. Estudios han confirmado que, en promedio, es el hombre quién se enamora antes que la mujer. Pero, otros estudios también han demostrado que una mujer, al sentirse constantemente rechazada y ve que sus esfuerzos son en vano, __**inmediatamente pierden el interés, y empiezan a fijarse en otros prospectos, **__y usted no quiere eso. Por eso, le recomendamos lo siguiente:_

_**No rechace rotundamente sus demostraciones de afecto.**_

_**Si bien pueden parecer algo melosas y fastidiosas, sepa que así es una mujer por naturaleza, es dulce, linda, cariñosa, y no creo que su chica sea la excepción.**_

_**Acéptela, sonría ante sus sonrisas. Sabemos que es normal sentirse apenado o incómodo, y más si la chica tiene un cuerpo escultural y marcados detalles, que lo hacen perder la concentración con facilidad.**_

_**Si ella lo acaricia, usted también acaríciela, siendo cortes y todo un caballero, ante todo.**_

_**Trátela cómo se merece. Préstele atención.**_

_Y bueno, siguiendo con el 3er paso, usted debe saber que, ante todo, a una mujer nunca se le hace __**llorar**__. Es una de las cosas más ruines que puede hacer un hombre, un hombre de verdad. Además, cuando una mujer se muestra atenta y linda con usted, lo mínimo que debería hacer, sería corresponder. Pero, simplemente, es demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo. Le tememos a esos dulces ojos. Y siempre, termina haciéndola llorar, y usted frustrado._

_Para evitar todo lo siguiente, sería recomendable hacer:_

_**Mida sus palabras. Hay veces en que son demasiado agresivas, y hace que ella piense que la ve como una molestia y que le desagrada su presencia.**_

_**Nunca de los nunca, la haga llorar. Solo le provocaría tristeza, y es demasiado doloroso ver a una mujer triste.**_

_**Cálmese. Sabemos que tiene un carácter explosivo e impulsivo, pero debe tenerle paciencia.**_

_**Nunca piense que sus demostraciones son molestas, ya que cuando ella lo deja de hacer, siente la horrible necesidad de que lo siga haciendo.**_

_El 4to paso es de decisiones. Ya cuando se da cuenta del daño que ha hecho, la confusión pasa a un grado mayor, y solo le trae odio hacía sí mismo. Entonces, ella crea una barrera entre ambos, al sentirse afectada, y deja de frecuentarlo o hasta de hablarle. Ahí es cuando usted entra en el verdadero dilema: Si arregla las cosas, ella sonreiría de nuevo y de nuevo estaría detrás de usted sin descanso; Si deja las cosas así, ya no tendría que pasar por presión de nuevo, y sus nervios se calmarían por un buen tiempo. Pero, el ya no sentirla cerca…eso sí que es un problema mayor._

_Así que, lo que sabemos debe hacer es lo de a continuación:_

_**Por ningún motivo, se atreva a dejar las cosas así. Cuando pase el tiempo, se dará cuenta de que ha cometido un terrible error, y querrá arreglarlo ya tarde, cuando ella ya haya encontrado a alguien más.**_

_**Tal vez, al principio le traiga paz y serenidad, pero piense que a ella solo le trae tristeza y desesperación. Evite ser egoísta.**_

_Llegando al la 5ta fase, cuando ya se vuelve más resuelto, y decide sabiamente componer las cosas, su mente no le ayuda. Simplemente, comienza a buscar palabras en su diccionario, indagando las adecuadas. Pero, no las encuentra. Ahí es cuando comienza a decaer el ánimo y la confianza que al principio ha tomado._

_Para evitarse todo esto, siga con lo que enseguida le aconsejamos:_

_**Piense bien lo que va a decir. En verdad no quiere volver a truncar las cosas entre los dos.**_

_**No tema a decir lo que en verdad siente. Esa es una buena oportunidad para soltar todo aquello que lo confunde, además para terminar de una vez por todas su indecisión.**_

_**Cuando vaya a hablar, mire sus ojos. Así, sabrá que lo que dice es verdad.**_

_Y así, terminamos en la 6ta fase, en donde se decide a pedirle perdón, dice algo monumentalmente brillante y las cosas están por componerse, pero vuelve a suceder algo, y terminan como al principio, volviéndose a repetir exactamente todo: Ella persiguiéndolo por todas partes, y usted huyendo de ella, sin corresponderle, y avergonzándose inútilmente._

_Para evitar lo anterior, es recomendable que:_

_**Diga todo con sinceridad. Tal vez piense decir cosas verdaderamente conmovedoras, pero si no son reales, entonces es mejor no decir nada.**_

_**Cuando termine de hablar, simplemente no corra y huya con la cara enrojecida y los nervios de punta; Espere la reacción de la dama.**_

_**Si ella lo perdona, inmediatamente después, acérquese a ella y con suavidad, regálele un dulce beso sobre los labios. Eso le dará a entender que ha ido con intención, no solo de recuperarla, sino de quedarse con ella.**__"_

Hibiki estaba como ido. Todo lo que antes le habían explicado, se almacenó automáticamente en su cabeza. Ahora, sabía lo que debía hacer. Pero eso del final, eso de 'regalarle un dulce beso sobre los labios', no lo entendía. Entonces, recordó la portada de la cajita del CD, y vio como claramente era un hombre y una mujer, besándose. Sí, conocía los besos (N/A: aunque usted no lo crea xD), pero eso no se hacía en Tarakku. Los hombres no se besaban entre sí, ni nada parecido. Pero, era que los conocía. Entonces, ¿se supone que las cosas se arreglan con un _beso_? Pero, el nunca antes lo había hecho, como era que…bueno en fin, tendría que tomar la teoría que le daban en la película. Y así, siguió viendo…

"_Verá que con lo que le acabamos de decir, las cosas se resuelven o se resuelven. Ahora, si usted nunca ha besado antes, y no quisiera arruinar las cosas con eso, he aquí una sencilla guía de cómo hacerlo: Primero, la mira fijamente a los ojos; Segundo, se acerca lentamente a ella, no rápido, ya que se pierde el encanto del momento; Tercero, tómela por la cintura, para no dejar que se mueva; Cuarto, cierre los ojos, nunca debe tenerlos abiertos en un beso; Y quinto, coloque al principio firmemente sus labios sobre los de ella. Después, si ella le corresponde, abra ligeramente su boca y haga que ella la abra también, y después…déjese llevar por el instinto."_

Hibiki torció la boca. ¿Era así como debía hacerlo? Si se lo estaban diciendo ahí, entonces debía ser así. Cansado, frotó lentamente sus ojos, y bostezó. Ya era muy tarde, y debía dormir. Pero debía terminar de ver, quería saber más acerca de eso…del _amor_.

"_Bien, para terminar con esta transmisión, le decimos las señales para darse cuenta de si está o no enamorado: La primera señal, y más notoria, serían los constantes sonrojos y tartamudeos que ella le provoca; Después le sigue el cosquilleo incómodo en el abdomen, y el calor inexplicable en el pecho; También, que la observa prácticamente siempre, y también __**siempre**__ piensa en ella._

_Esperamos de corazón que ésta guía le haya servido, y le deseamos éxito en su futura reconciliación. ¡Adelante!"_

Y se termina. Se ven los créditos, y él suelta el tercer bostezo de la noche. Entonces, con una boba sonrisa en el rostro, se acuesta. Hoy, había descubierto algo nuevo. Hoy, ya estaba completamente seguro de lo que sentía, y de lo que debía hacer al respecto. Ella no se le escaparía. Ella…sería suya. En verdad, la quería. La quería solo para él. No le gustaba la opción de verla a ella "acosando" a otro Alien-san, ella solo podía atosigarlo a él. Él era su Alien-san, sólo él. Nadie más. Rió ante ese pensamiento. Huele el dulce aroma de la almohada. Olía como ella. Dulce. Amaba ese aroma. Entonces, se llevó una mano a sus propios labios. Pronto, tocarían los de ella.

"_¿Qué se sentirá besarla a ella?¿Será algo agradable?¿A ella, le gustará?¿Dejará que la bese?"_, se preguntaba insistentemente a él mismo. Quería sentirlo. El sabor de sus labios, sobre los de él. Su delicado cuerpo, entre sus brazos. Sus ojos, sobre él. Todo. Quería sentirlo todo. Todo su cuerpo entero, que no se le perdiera nada. Eso era lo que él quería. La acariciaría. La besaría. La abrazaría. Como sabe que nunca lo hará a nadie. Y eso de los hijos, suena bien. Tener hijos con _ella_. Tal vez en ese momento no sabía ni como demonios lo harían, pero de que los tendrían, los tendrían. Y casarse. Eso le provoco otra enorme sonrisa. Estaba deseando cosas más allá de sus conocimientos. Pero, era que le gustaban. Mañana. Mañana lo haría. Mañana la besaría, la acariciaría, la abrazaría. Mañana tendrían hijos, mañana se casarían. La sensación de placer, se extendió sobre él. Todo aquello, le gustaba imaginárselo. Una vida junto a ella. Junto a su mujer. Junto a su _Dita_. Pensando en eso, se quedó profundamente dormido, soñando con la tierna sonrisa de Dita, y sus ojos soñadores. Soñando con algo, que era solo de él. Que nadie más, podría tener. El amor de Dita. Soñando con un futuro, tal vez incierto, pero que de seguro, lo pasaría junto a ella. Pase lo que pase, él estará con ella. Solo con ella.

-.-

El día empezó como suele hacerlo, no había ninguna anomalía, tampoco enemigos atacando, nada. Todo estaba en calma. Todos los tripulantes estaban en el comedor, degustando de un buen desayuno para comenzar bien el día. Las mesas estaban repartidas como en la noche anterior. Y Hibiki, solo. Pero, se veía raramente feliz. Algo estaba planeando. Todos, hablaban de lo mismo.

-Oye Parfet- se escuchó la voz de Jura, hablándole a la mecánica.

-Dime Jura.

-¿No se te hace que el enano engreído anda medio extraño esta mañana?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡Sólo míralo! Anda revoloteando de alegría por todos lados, y con una sonrisota pintada en la cara.

-Bueno, tal vez hoy se levantó de buenas.

-¡Qué buenas ni que mis canas! Algo se trae entre manos, eso es seguro.

-Tienes razón- exclamó, esta vez, El Dr. McFly- Regularmente anda de malas en las mañanas, y más si Dita está sentada en su mesa. Pero, bueno, puede ser que la ausencia de Dita lo haga estar como está.

Las dos lo miraron confundidas. Luego, se voltearon a ver al chico, quién no paraba de sonreír mientras desayunaba. Sin embargo, en otra parte de las mesas…

-¡Oye, Erza-san! ¿Tú sabes porqué Alien-san está tan contento esta mañana?- le preguntó por lo bajo Dita, a la joven madre.

-No, Dita-chan.

-Uhmm.

Y bajó la vista. Le dolía pensar que tal vez estaba así porque ella no estaba con él ahí, solo molestándolo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Le dolía pensar que él la odiaba. Eso era lo último que quería. Suspiró. No era el momento para ponerse así. Ya no podía ser tan débil, y llorar por cualquier cosa. Ella debía ser fuerte, para que así, Alien-san la quisiera. Volvió a sonreír, de la manera que a él le gustaba. Hoy, si que sería un buen día.

Al terminar, a los pilotos se les dio la orden de ir a la sala de juntas, ya que había una nueva estrategia que Líder quería perfeccionar. Y para eso, los necesitaba a ellos. Jura y Barnette fueron las primeras en llegar, después las demás pilotos, luego Hibiki; y al último, Dita. La joven pelirroja llegó saludando a todos. Se le veía bastante alegre. El único hombre en la sala no le quitaba la mirada de encima, con un ligero sonrojo en la cara. Su rostro era de absoluta seriedad, como si estuviera meditando algo. Pero sus ojos, fijos en ella. Cuando Dita se sentó, Líder aclaró un poco su voz.

-Bien, ya esta el equipo completo. Podemos empezar.

Y así, paso a paso, les comenzó a explicar más o menos de qué se trataba su estrategia. A grandes rasgos, podría decirse que era una defensiva-cooperativa. Entre todos los Dreads, defenderían Nirvana con todo lo que tuvieran, y el Vanguard de Hibiki sería el que iría al frente, junto con el Dread de Meia.

-Y así, les garantizo una victoria segura- finalizó Líder, con toda la inexpresión de la que era capaz. Las pilotos empezaron a comentar entre ellas, expresando su punto de vista acerca del tema. Pero, hubo una réplica de parte de una de las principales pilotos…

-Pero Líder, ¿Dita ya no se fusionará con Alien-san?- se oyó su voz infantil resonar en toda la habitación, ya que las demás habían guardado silencio al notar la insistencia en su mirada. Meia Gibson suspiró, volviendo a su anterior faceta de frialdad.

-No por esta vez Dita. Nosotros buscamos defensa, y Jura y yo somos las que tenemos habilidades de ese tipo. Además, su Vandread debe guardarse hasta el final, cuando necesitemos mayor fuerza y-

-¡De qué diablos hablas!

Todas voltearon hacia donde había salido aquélla voz. Y era nada menos que del joven piloto masculino, quién con los brazos cruzados y en silencio había escuchado desde el principio del discurso hasta la intervención de Dita. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y se los dirigió a Líder. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Tienes algo que agregar, Tokai?

Su ceño se frunció más. La pelirroja lo miraba con temor, sin poder adivinar porqué se veía así de serio.

-Tu estrategia no es para nada buena. ¿Cómo pretendes defender hasta el final, y sin usar la mayor fuerza que tienes en un combate? ¡Se ve que no tienes ni idea de lo que significa pelear!- exclamó con voz ronca, digna de un hombre de verdad. El rostro de la peliazul no mostraba señas de alteración, solo mostraba frialdad y seriedad.

-Nosotros como guerreras de Mejeru somos famosas por nuestra excelente defensa, y si la llevamos a cabo en combate, es segura nuestra victoria.

-¡Pero también debes atacar!¡Es de tontos simplemente quedarse parado!

-¡Entonces, dime que pretendes hacer tú, dime tu plan!

Era una de las contadas veces en las que Meia levantaba la voz, y se veía todavía más espeluznante de lo que ya era. El muchacho se tragó lo que apenas estaba por decir, y bajó su voz dos decibeles.

-Mi plan es que nos dejes a ella y a mi la parte del ataque. Estoy segura que la fuerza de nuestro Vandread podrá con ellos. Mientras, quiero a Jura y a ti a nuestros costados, encargándose de los que vengan por detrás. Y no te apures, que no voy a ir a atacar sin razón, también procuraré que no puedan tocar la nave- le dijo todo eso, apuntando a Dita cuando mencionó 'ella'. La chica se quedó sorprendida por eso. Alien-san se veía muy serio.

-Ya veo. Creo que podría funcionar tu teoría.

Y todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Las palabras de Hibiki las habían convencido. Pero, lo que no sabían, era que esa "gran estrategia" se la había inventado inmediatamente después de escuchar que no se podría fusionar con Dita. Aquello no le parecía. Él quería estar con ella ahí en el combate, para asegurarse que hiciera las cosas bien; para que pudiera ver los movimientos que hacía. Pero sobre todo, para poder protegerla de cualquier daño y poder sentir su cálida mano entrelazada con la de él. Eso era lo que, muy en el fondo, él deseaba. Y sonrió, al verse su plan realizado.

-.-

Justo era el atardecer. Como el ambiente era de completa paz, las cosas se tornaban aburridas y repetidas. El muchacho se encontraba recostado sobre su fiel amigo, con los brazos bajo su cabeza, y la mirada perdida en la lejanía. Se veía pensativo a los ojos de los demás. Unos ojos azules lo observaban escondidos, sin querer que los descubrieran. Se trataba de la hermosa pelirroja, quién algo ansiosa, se encontraba detrás de uno de los muros, viendo fijamente al muchacho. Había ido buscándolo, solo para decirle unas cuántas cosas. Y algo dentro de ella le había dicho que se encontraba ahí. Quiso acercarse, pero los nervios la mataban. ¿Qué tal si él la volvía a rechazar?¿Qué tal si él todavía seguía enojado con ella? No quería irse por donde había llegado con la cabeza gacha y los ojos llorosos de nuevo, como aquél día. Pero, quién sabe de donde, el valor la empujó. Sus pasos retumbaban en el eco del silencio, lentos. Él no lo notaba, por estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, alzó un poco la voz…

-A-Alien-san…- se escuchó su susurro alto. El jovencito, sobresaltado, se levantó ligeramente, divisándola. Sus mejillas, poco a poco se fueron coloreando de un ligero rojo. Suspirando sonoramente, y rascándose la cabeza, habló.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- su voz sonó más fastidiada de lo que realmente quería, y eso a ella le afectó. Bajó la mirada, triste. Él lo notó, y recordó las palabras de la grabación que había visto anoche. Se sonrojó furiosamente y, bajando del Vanguard, se acercó a ella, hablándole con voz suave.

-Hey dime qué sucede.

Quedó a su altura. Eso le sorprendió a ambos. No se habían dado cuenta de lo alto que se había vuelto Hibiki. Sus ojos se entrelazaron por segundos eternos. Ella, apenada, desvió sus ojos de los de él. Hibiki, igual de avergonzado, no pudo más que suspirar ruidosamente y rascar su nuca, en señal de nerviosismo. No sabía como empezar. Se suponía que ese día sería cuando le dijera que la amaba, pero sus palabras simplemente no salían. Pero, ella habló.

-A-Alien-san yo…- se detuvo, al no saber con qué seguir. Quería disculparse por su actitud infantil que tanto lo hostigaba, y también decirle que ya no volvería a molestarlo más. Tenía que decirle muchas cosas.

-Q-Quería que supieras que yo…l-lamento todo por lo que te he hecho pasar. S-Sé que no soy la mujer más perfecta, y que a veces me comporto como una niña, pero es que yo…- volvió a mirarle. Hibiki se quedó en silencio, simplemente escuchándola.

-D-Dita…Dita ama mucho a Alien-san!

Sus ojos se expandieron al por mayor. Los hermosos ojos de la chica brillaron inmensamente, transmitiéndole un amor sincero, verdadero. ¿De esto hablaba el hombre del video?¿Este era _amor_? No lo sabía. Pero quería saberlo, ahora. La chica, sonrojada, bajó la vista. Quería llorar, lo sentía, pero no podía hacerlo. Eso solo mostraría debilidad.

Pero, él actuó. Acercó su mano a la de ella, tomándola con suavidad. Ese roce la hizo estremecerse. Levantó la vista, para encontrarse con la de él. Sus ojos profundos y fuertes la hicieron perderse. Hibiki con su otra mano, tomó con lentitud su mejilla, coloreada de carmesí. La inmensidad de su mirada no se iba. Seguía observándola fijamente. Ella, no podía moverse, era como si las manos del muchacho la hubieran paralizado, le hubieran quitado el control de su propio cuerpo. Y así, él habló.

-S-Sé qué no soy e-el mejor hombre aquí. Soy agresivo, grosero y paranoico todo el tiempo; y no sé muy bien como tratar a una mujer. E-Es por eso, que siempre huyo, por temor a no saber que hacer cuando tú te acerques, cuando tú me mires. Tengo miedo de sentir.

Ella, sin poder creer sus palabras, tomó la mano que tenía sosteniendo su mejilla. Él se sonrojó aún más al sentirla.

-A-A veces quisiera saber qué decirte, para que comprendas lo que yo siento. Pero estoy tan confundido, que las palabras no me salen. Por eso, yo…

Su voz ya no pudo salir más. Los ojos de Dita lo hacían marearse. Y ella no se diga, estaba a punto de colapsarse ahí mismo. Tragó saliva un momento, nervioso. Era el momento idóneo. Justo ahí debía decirle que la amaba, que la quería. Pero como bien dijo el hombre de la película, "quería decir algo monumentalmente brillante, pero que fueran palabras verdaderas".

-Y-Yo…q-quiero que sepas…q-qué…

Sus rostros estaban acercándose sin siquiera darse cuenta. El calor de sus labios, chocaba contra los de él. Su aliento, se estrellaba en su cuello. Tan cerca. Tan cerca. Suspiró. Sí que era difícil decir lo que uno siente. Pero, debía hacerlo; debía demostrarle que era un hombre de verdad. La miró una vez más a sus ojos, decidido.

-A-Alien-san…t-también…a-ama mucho a D-Dita.

Hasta le pareció graciosa la forma de su declaración. Pero pensó que era la mejor manera de decírselo, aunque él no acostumbrara nombrarse a sí mismo como "Alien-san". Ella, a punto de llorar, se acercó más a él. Sus ojos mostraban entera felicidad.

-¿D-De verdad amas a Dita?

Esa pregunta, le hicieron subir el calor de sus mejillas. Y desviando su mirada, y con unas mejillas más rojas que el fuego, afirmó sólo con la cabeza. Vaya, ella si que lo hacía avergonzarse.

-¡Qué alegría!¡Alien-san también ama a Dita!¡Dita se siente muy feliz!- exclamó, llorando de la felicidad, al momento en que lo abrazaba con fuerza; tanta, que casi lo dejaba sin aire.

-Dita promete que cambiará, y ya no hará que Alien-san se avergüence.

-N-No…

-¿Eh…?

Divisó sus ojos, sorprendida. Él, aún sin mirarla. Luego, la miró.

-N-No quiero que cambies. Q-Quiero que sigas tratándome como lo haces.

Emocionada, lo volvió a abrazar. No cabía de la felicidad. Y él, alcanzado por esa dicha, sonrió también. Vaya, había dicho algo grandioso. Y le había dado un final digno a ésta historia…

"_¡Esperen! Esto no termina hasta que se termina…"_, se dijo a sí mismo, con la sonrisa aún más ancha. Separó un poco a la chica, mirándola. Ella lo miraba incrédula.

-¿Alien-san?

-Esta historia debe terminar con un final de película.

-¿Qué?

Y él sonrió. La acercó más a él, quedando sólo a milímetros de que sus labios se toquen. Dita se sonrojó como nunca.

-A-Alien-san…

-Excelente.

Y así, lentamente, terminó destruyendo esa distancia. Primero, tocó sus labios con absoluta delicadeza, dejándola completamente atónita. Pero, conmovida, también lo besó, mientras que las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos cerrados. Abrió su boca, permitiéndole enrollar su lengua con la de ella, mientras que un hermoso paisaje de infinitas estrellas adornaba la escena. Una escena de película.

**~ Fin ~**

_(Se oscurece la pantalla y comienzan los créditos…)_

-¡Un momento!- exclama una voz masculina. Todo se detiene, quedando como pausado. El hombre, que era el mismo que el del video, se acomoda la corbata y pone su sonrisa colgate.

-Las situaciones antes expuestas en la grabación, no eran más que excusas para que nuestro protagonista consiguiera un beso de su doncella, aunque más bien, fue Misty quién me pidió –cof, cof, obligó- que grabara esa estúpida "película" para ayudar de una vez por todas a estos dos.

-¡Te dije que no me delataras!- se oyó la voz enfadada de la peliazul al fondo, mientras que salía de una de las esquinas. El pobre hombre se asustó todito, soltando un grito de esos de película de terror.

-L-Lo siento, M-Misty-sama.

Y ella le mostró su peor cara de bestia. Luego, volteó a la pantalla, y sonrió hipócritamente.

-Bueno amigos, esta historia llegó a su fin. La escritora estará realmente agradecida de que le dejen su comentario al respecto.

En ese momento aparece "La Escritora".

-Misty, te dije que Hibiki y Dita harían los créditos, no tú ¬¬.

-¡A-Ah! Lo siento jefa -.-U.

Suspira.

-Bien, ya que ¬¬. Espero que les haya gustado ésta historia, y que puedan comentar al respecto.

-¡Esperen, nosotros también queremos saludar!

-¡Nosotros también!

Y todo el elenco de Vandread se hizo bolas en la pantalla, donde muy apenas cabían. Y así, todos juntos, nos despedimos.

-¡Gracias por leer, esperamos sus opiniones!

~.~.~.~.~

**Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Recuerden que pueden dejar su review solo pinchando por aquí abajito. Y sí, como verán, lo último lo escribí recordando algunas notas de la autora del manga de **_**Love*Com**_** para aquéllos que lo han leído. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Ah sí, el programa de **_**12 Corazones **_**es como un programa de concursos, donde 12 hombres y 12 mujeres van a conseguir pareja. Está algo extraño O.o, pero lo he visto un par de veces -.-.**

**Bien ahora sí, ¡Jaane! Nos leemos.**

_**AbbyKoikeSan**_


End file.
